A Female Vampires Story
by Alexa666
Summary: This story is about a vampire girl named Ceara means black and a human male named Caine.
1. Chapter One:

The Love Story of Ceara and Caine

Information

This story is about a vampire girl named Ceara (means black) and a human male named Caine. Caine is everybody's perfect boy like you'd expect. He does his homework, gets A's, has a girlfriend, star of the school and perfectly tanned who doesn't notice Ceara. Ceara is a runaway with three younger sisters because their parents died. She's a gothic-punk who doesn't give a fuck and yet, becomes totally obsessed with Caine.

Chapter One: The Beginning

In the middle of the night, I awoke, a dark thirst washing over me. Slowly, I rose and, careful not to wake my sisters, made my way to the front door. I stepped outside, letting the fresh summer air surround me for my last day of freedom. In a new town, a new start all because my ex boyfriend couldn't keep his fangs to himself.  
Thinking as I turned the corner, I crashed into a young couple, no older than myself, out on a date. While trying to get up, I caught a glimpse of the guy. He had light brown hair and jade green eyes. His skin was perfectly and completely tanned. I blinked because I could have sworn I'd seen him before. His girl pulled me out of my trance.  
"OMG you freak. You ruined my outfit and didn't even apologize." She dusted herself off and glared at me. I was thinking about running past them saying OMG excuse me and getting out of sight, but that wouldn't be any fun. So, I tried this approach.  
"Oh no. I ruined your $400 outfit? God, I should feel sooo bad, but I don't." I smirked but my thoughts were as plain as my sarcasm. _Idiot, of course a guy like THAT already has a girlfriend. _My stomach grumbled as I past the two. Turning the next corner, I drained a stray (homeless person). The feeling of his blood running down the crest of my chest and down my chin made it almost unforgettable. Within moments, I pulled my teeth out having murdered this poor boy. Continuing on my way to the bar, I flirted with a stupid twenty year old boy who eagerly followed me down a dark alley. I drained him then and there as we were making out. He moaned and screamed when he figured out what I was doing but it was too late. He lay there, disoriented and completely stupefied. I made my way from bar to bar, draining others who were to follow. Finally, I called it a night. It wasn't until four that I found a bed and sleep soon consumed my eternal need.


	2. Chapter Two: School Day Blues

"Ceara. Ceara. CEARA GET CHO ASS UP!" My fourteen year old sister, Allie yelled. She's the only other one besides me who know that I'm a vampire. My eyes fluttered and barely opened. I grunted and lifted my head off the pillow to find a happy family moment. My youngest sister, Julie, sitting on the booster seat getting ready for her first day of play school and my totally hypocritical eight year old sister, Aggie, sitting on her stool reading her book. I got up and headed off to the washroom, missing the hangover of getting drunk. I looked into my reflection to reveal a pale girl with black hair, too stressed and scared to breathe. I reached for my lipstick and my eye shadow and got ready for my first day. When I walked back, Allie handed me my purse and my backpack. We walked to Julie's school first. She was so excited to see others that she just started talking to everyone. She didn't even say goodbye. Go figure. Next, we dropped off Aggie, who just read her book and didn't socialize with the other children. _No wonder she doesn't have friends_. Before I was on my own, I walked with Allie to her school.  
"I think your secrets safe. There were six people drained in the same fashion last night. Not just in your area but in the other area's too." _Told you there were other vampires _I thought of telling her. She just seemed so excited; she almost missed the doorway to her first class. I mocked her and got a stick out tongue before she went to meet her other classmates. _All alone _I thought to myself. Increasing my steps, I took a deep breath and turned to my school. I pushed through the doorway to find everyone staring at me. Ignoring the glares and the stares, I raced to my homeroom. As I entered, a cute guy that I recognized sat six tables away from me. Curiously, I tuned into his conversation with his girlfriend.  
"Look Mary, I'm really sorry. How was I supposed to know that you'd get run over by some dumb gothic whore?"  
"Caine, you can't predict these things."  
I tuned out and remembered what went on and who the fuck they were talking about. I tried to remember. Glancing back at the guy, I nodded. The hobo from last night. I thought back more. And gasped. I wasn't a whore. Not my fault _she_ stepped out and I was in a rush. I glared at them secretly. Before I could say anything, a very nerdy looking guy looked my way and said:  
"A FRIGGEN GOTH? DAMN. WHY ARE ALL THE GIRLS THAT MOVE HERE NOT GEEKS?" I kept my head down but it was too late. He had announced my existence to the whole wide world and killed me at the same time. Other's scootched away while some stared. Gradually I took a deep breath. This was the start of a long day.


	3. Chapter Three: The Classes

Shrugging off all stares, I focused on the teacher. _No… Not going to be kicked out this time… No sire… _Gradually, the rest of the class focused on the teacher. He handed the awful nerdy guy in front of me, explaining where his classes were. He went around the room, explaining it to them and talking like adults. When he got to me, however, he didn't hand me my times table, rather than put it on my binder and go to the next person. _Great… I freak out my homeroom teacher… Just… GREAT! _Dreading to know, I grabbed it as if it was a used diaper. Slowly, my eyes drifted to the paper. My schedule:

8:15-9:00: Homeroom

9:00-10:00: Science

10:00-11:00: English

11:00-12:00: study time

12:00-12:30: Lunch

12:30-1:30: Social

1:30-2:30: Math

2:30-3:30: Drama

_YES this school doesn't believe in gym! 3 _I felt like screaming to the heavens. No gym for me, no sire. I looked over at it again and gasped. _WHO THE FUCK DO THESE ASSHOLES THINK THEY ARE, STARTING AT 8:15. Dumbasses. _Slowly and infuriated, I walked up to the teachers desk like some common zombie. Before I gave him hell, the bell went. Thinking _OHHHHH CRAP _I asked him where my first class. He gave me a map and told me to figure it out myself. I made it, somehow, to science class, overwhelmed. There was only one seat and it was covered in darkness, which made me very happy. The teacher came in looking like a stoner from the from the sixties. Every few moments, she would stop and talk about how the man sucks. I smiled and hoped that I would be just like her in my elder years. Unfortunately, the hour didn't last and the bell went. I was just about to leave when something she said stopped me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, won't I, Caine?" I looked to see **THAT **male behind me. His whole attention was concentrated on the teacher.

"I don't know Ms. Hilary. I have a lot of stuff to do. And Coach wants me to try extra hard this year."

"Yes but Caine, you DON'T' understand. I'm telling you either you try your hardest or I'm pulling you out. Coach WILL understand."

"You can't do that Ms. Hilary. There must be some other way."

"Well, there is. Get a tutor." My ears perked up and I walked out of the room really fast. A tutor? **THAT **guy needs a tutor? I smiled at the thought. Me. Teaching HIM the periodic table. Helping HIM study for finals. That thought came crashing down when I entered my English class and found that my seat was up in the front where the teacher could keep a close eye on me. I have to admit, I was a bit flattered when news of the Goth girl scared the teachers so they make you sit up front. But, it also irritated me, that goddamn teacher. I took my spot and the teacher was timing for the class to be quiet. Except that the class WAS quiet…

"Well Ceara, you're a bit tardy, now aren't you?" He looked down at me like I was the worst thing that could happen to this school. I bent my head and nodded. The next two classes were torcher. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…


	4. Chapter Four: Interesting

I returned from outside my locker, the only good place to be. The social teacher stared at me as if I was an alien. Slowly she stood up as I took my seat.  
"Now class," she said in her weak and rashly voice, "Do pages 1-10 and answer all questions." My mouth was about to drop. _Who the fuck did this teacher think she was. Obviously, my worst nightmare._ I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest when everyone started working.  
"Ceara, why are you not doing your work?" I shrugged.  
"Maybe because it's an overload for the first day? Why not pages 1-5 and then tomorrow 5-10?" I glared at her and she seemed taken back.  
"It's always been done this way." She started lecturing me on how I should be thankful for it. I rolled my eyes. We spent the whole time bickering on how unfair the homework load is and why it should be shortened up. Finally, the nightmare ended. I rose from my seat and walked off to Math class. _Out of one cell and brought into the other._ The male teacher looked at me and laughed, handing me a textbook.  
"You crazy kids and your styles today." He shook his head and went on. I found a place to sit next to... CAINE? He looked at me when I asked if I could sit down and moved all of his stuff to "his side" of the table. I sat down, dropping my Jack Skellington purse to the ground. I forgot what it was like to sit next to a mortal, all in just a few hours mostly because other people either moved or sat as far away as possible. My heart began to race and next thing I knew, my mouth was watering. I inhaled his fumes of sweat, blood and the hint of cologne with grass stains on his jeans. I held my head in my hands, trying to focus on math. I could hear the blood pumping through everyone's veins. Why didn't I hear it before? Suddenly starving, I looked around, ashamed and ravishingly at everyone. Finally I slammed my books shut and walked out the room. Just as I had done that, the bell rang. _One more class Ceara. Just one more._ I walked towards the theatre room for one more slap in the face of embarrassment, individuality and arguments.


	5. Chapter Five: Once More

Slowly, I entered a pastel room filled with nothing but students. The teacher tapped her podium, gesturing for silence. I sighed heavily, knowing that this was going to be one easy class and that I should just learn to skip some of these. There were several chairs for all students. I sat on the one that was far away in the back and closest to the door, in case of emergency exit and locking everyone inside... especially in case of a fire. Everyone had settled down by now and were paying close attention to miss whatever the fuck this teacher's name was.  
"Well, class, I have an acting activity for you to start. You each are going to come up here and tell us your full name and three facts about yourself. Then, I'll tell you the second part." I sighed as everyone went up announcing their names and their facts. Finally it was my turn. I got up and stood in front of the class.  
"Hello. Many of you know me as FREAKY GOTH GIRL! Not my name. My name is Ceara Jones. I'm a Goth, you got that right, but I'm also a punk. I moved here from California and if you ask me why I don't have a tan, its cause I'd die in a matter of seconds." I had a few of the students snickering but then abruptly stop.  
"My final fact... Well let's see. Personally, I don't give a fuck about what you think about me." And with that, I walked off the stage and back to my seat in the corner of the room. Miss whatever cleared her throat.  
"Well, thank you Ceara for giving us your facts though, I don't appreciate the swearing." I rolled my eyes while she continued talking.  
"Now, choose a partner and see if you can act like them. On the count of three. One, Two, Three, GO." They all scurried around, finding their friends. By the time they were done only one guy was standing in the class.  
"Damien, why don't you try partnering up with Ceara?" I took one look at Damien and almost peed myself laughing. It's not that he was funny looking but man, the look on his face? PRICELESS. It was all like: O WHY ME? I tried so hard not to laugh as he approached me.  
"Hi. I'm Damien." He sounded glum when he spoke. I imitated him and, he jumped up surprised.  
"What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm supposed to be imitating you. And you're supposed to be imitating me. The faster we get this done, the faster we can leave each other alone."  
Damien blinked and smiled.  
"Okay."  
I imitated him for a few more minutes before he stopped. It was then his turn to imitate me. He did so and we were done. We were ready. When whatever her name is asked us to show her what we did, we showed her. She smiled at my imitation because what I did was so good, apparently. She held me back after class and asked me questions.  
"Well, I think we could use your attitude for some of my other actors. You see, they don't really understand how to act... mad. NOT THAT YOUR MAD... it's just that, you know... they've got to act like an actual cranky person."  
I nodded.  
"So, you want me to give them some pointers?"  
She shrugged. "In a way." I smiled. "I would be happy to. Thanks so much." I smiled. After I left my smile turned into a frown. _HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME.? JUST CUZ I HAVE GOOD ACTING ABILTIY. DAMN HER. _But in my heart, I knew that it was a lie.


	6. Chapter Six: Mine

Slowly, I followed my instincts to the one place I felt most comfortable... work. I got into my waitressing outfit at the fancy restaurant in town. I worked for three hours, listening to people bitch about their life and tried to keep calm. I didn't even think of all the homework I had to do for social or English. By the time I got off work, it was nine and I had at least two hours of homework. Sighing and upset that my tips weren't enough for my sisters, I went to the cheapest place around. By the time I got home, Julie was cranky. I fed her the only thing I could and put her to bed. I looked at the calendar which said it was Monday. Four more days of hell to put up with. Great. Aggie was in bed, dreaming her math calculations. It was just Allie and me, doing her and my homework. I got it finished by writing IDON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THIS ESSAY CUZ IT'S STUPID. That was pretty much my only sentence... :) I was half done Social cause I had study block before I had lunch then it was social. I helped Allie with her questions. We stayed up till 11. Finally, she went to bed and I went to a night of the town, just me, the town and its stupid people who believe I'm going to help them.  
When I returned at four, I couldn't believe what I had done. I had drained so many people and seduced them, I had felt guilt. Vampires only have anger, obsession ("love") and don't care. I felt my first emotion other than those. And, it hurt...


	7. Chapter Seven: Play Day

It was Friday and I was in drama, pretending to be busy. Huh, maybe that's why I'm good at drama. Because I'm good at pretending. It was almost finished. 3, 2, 1 RIIIIIINNG! YES. MY FREEDOM. I grabbed my bag but got stopped by Miss whatever.  
"Ceara, can you come to my desk please?" RATS. Slowly, I walked down the path to her desk. When I got there, she smiled and took my hand. I hid my anger and let her lead me to a room where a guy was sitting.  
"Marcus, this is Ceara. Ceara, this is Marcus. Marcus is playing a character that needs to not care and he's not doing so well. I'll leave you two to it." And with that, she left the room. After a couple of minutes, I broke the silence.  
"Sooo... Why don't you show me a few lines with what you think should be it and then I can give you pointers and LEAVE?" I stared at him. He shrugged and stood up, said his lines with NO emotion like he never performed in his life and sat down. I hit my head.  
"That the best you got?"  
"Maybe. Maybe I just don't want a pretty girl to go home and leave." He smirked. I hit my head again, this time I let a little cry escape. I took his script and threw it in the trash can.  
"Hey, what the fuck..." I didn't hear the rest because I had left the room. Normally, I would have drained assholes like that but then it would look suspicious seeing as there were only two people in that room and only one walked out. That would bring at least the press in. I had barely made it out of the class when Marcus came out. He was a blue eyed Blondie and just an inch taller than me and a total wannabe. He hugged me and I stopped breathing, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes he let go.  
"Sorry if that surprised you. It's just that, you're interesting." _Oh goodie... the amateur thinks I'm "interesting." He probably also hasn't stopped watching Barney... _He forced me to face him. I glared at him and he seemed hurt.  
"Wow... you're a talented actor. You can seem hurt almost as well as you can seem interested... impressive." I kicked him in the "AREA" and ran for it. Inside my heart, I knew I liked the feeling of his arms around my waist. I felt... Safe. Protected from harm. I stopped in my tracks, just thinking. _Had it been too long since I had a boyfriend? _I looked back to the hurt boy, all glum. He was extremely attractive and probably all the girls wanted him. _I can't believe I'm doing this... he's not even my type. _I walked up to him. He, obviously surprised, covered his area. I grabbed him by the nape of the neck and kissed him so hard. It felt like the world had stopped; it was just him and me, sucking face with one another. Finally, we broke apart, my hands around his neck, his at the base of my back, slowly rubbing. I leaned my head against his shoulder.  
"Well that was... unexpected." I looked up at him, almost ready to ask what he meant.  
"But, I liked it." He smiled a perfect smile. I smiled back. _No... I don't like him... but I don't give a fuck if I'm playing him. I am a bitch. Everyone knows this. I love breaking people's hearts. _I broke away from him.  
"Hey, where you going Ceara?" He ran to catch up with me. _Ha. Good luck Marcus. _I smiled evilly. I made it to my locker. There wasn't anything I really needed; I just needed to get him ready for the chase. _Okay whore. _I told myself. _You've turned desperate._ That was not my head voice. And usually, I don't call myself a whore. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Something... Just... something... It infuriated me. The scent. I shrugged it off. You see, normally, when a vampire is transformed and bitten by another, it creates an unbreakable bond. That's why so many of them are coupled. I didn't recognize it, but I ran from the school. I couldn't stand it. Something was here. Something... different but familiar.


	8. Chapter Eight: My Destruction

The walk home was brutal. My mind gave me a good talking to about using Marcus. I'm not shallow; I just HATE preps and love to see them hurt. Finally, I arrived at Allie's school. A bunch of guys were hanging around in a circle and I could hear her cry. Horridly, I ran to her side. My fury took away all my brains as one by one, I hit them all. They weren't prepared and I caught them all off guard. Returning to my sister, she gasped and whimpered. When I tried to hug her, she moved away from me.  
"Allie. Allie. Come on Hun, they were hurting you. Please Allie." My sister continued back away. I looked down at the ground and broke down. Even my own sister didn't understand me. What the hell was with everyone today? I heard the smacking of the pavement of someone running away. I couldn't blame her. I would run away too, if I was in her shoes. I stayed there for a few more minutes and then got up. About thirty steps, I ran into someone.  
"Excuse me please." I moved to the left but the figure moved with me. I smiled and looked up only for my smile to disappear and my fear to reappear. Nick stood in front of me, smiling like an idiot.  
"You never do change, do you Ceara?" His hand came up to my face and gently caressed my cheek. I looked into his blood red eyes, the only way for a victim to know their fate three seconds before his or her death, tears leaving mine.  
"Shah. It's okay baby. Everything is fine. Just trust me. It'll be great." He forced my head upon his shoulder, my eyes closed and the tears started flooding. Even if I wasn't a vampire, I had the weirdest life of being a mom to my sisters.  
"I know you missed me babe." He pulled my head off his shoulder and kissed my lips, leaving a salt watery taste on my lips. True, I did miss him, but I didn't MISS him. I missed his self confidence, his arrogance, his ignorance, his lips on mine and his bedroom skills. I didn't miss the way he acted when I was around and pretending to act upper class when I was hanging with my friends back in Cali. He also could control thoughts. _CONTROL_ _THOUGHTS_. _OMG I'M SUCH A STUPID BITCH. _Anxiously, I pulled away from him, narrowed my eyes and kicked his shin.  
"Dumbass." He looked at me, confused. I crossed my arms around my chest and glared. He started nodding.  
"You're pissed off because I called you a whore for kissing that other guy, aren't you?" I nodded.  
"God, you never change do you, Nick? Every time I was with a guy, you instantly thought I was cheating. You know that's not me. And, last time we met, you had the BRILLIANT idea of trying to drain my sisters." He smiled evilly at me, his cute but truly evil smile.  
"Come on babe. You know I was just joking around. Here let me make it up to you. My place. No one around. Just you and me with a VERY comfortable bed." He gave me a wicked smile.  
"We could have our own little demonic children. I'll even let you name them." He put his mouth on my neck, the sudden coolness of his lips making me gasp. He put a hand on my waist, another in the middle of my back because he knew those were my weak spots for my knees to buckle... stupid knees. I felt a warm trickle down my neck and shut my eyes in the bliss. I bent my head and sunk my teeth into his neck pulling him closer to me and wrapping my leg around his waist. If it wasn't for a pedestrian whistling a happy tune, I would have let him take advantage of me in that spot where everyone could stare. I put my leg down and pushed Nick off of me, holding my neck because it hurt like hell, ripping his teeth out of my neck. I gave Nick a disgusted look.  
"You ass. You seriously thought that I'd let you have the higher ground that time? No. I'm not going back to you. You can wait for a cold day in hell before I go back to you!" Nick stared at me, angrily and fearfully.  
"And is this not a cold day of YOUR hell, Ceara? Two very confusing ideas. A guy who doesn't notice you and a guy who does but you don't care about? And a third, your ex." He smirked and turned around. "Be seeing you soon babe." With that, he turned and walked away. Yet another emotion, fear.


	9. Chapter Nine: Simply, What the Fuck!

"Ceara. Can I talk to you?" Allie asked when I returned. I nodded, puzzled and a bit upset.  
"You remember how today, those guys were kicking me right? And you came and tried to save me?"  
"Allie, get to the point. I need to know... NOW."  
She gulped and continued.  
"Well... Your eyes... They looked so... so... well, cruel. Like you could choke the life out of me for scaring you."  
My mouth dropped open. Allie stepped back a few and looked me in the eyes. I reached for her shoulders and got down to her level.  
"Allie, you know I'd never hurt you. Not even in my furiated vampire stage or when you're annoying the fuck out of me. You know that." I made her face me. She looked at me, adoring, fearing and understanding. She held out her pinky.  
"Pinky promise me that you won't hurt me, Aggie or Julie." I took her pinkie in mine. If this was anyone else, I would have either argued with them that I haven't eaten them yet, so they could expect not to be or just kill them then and there. Julie was already asleep and Aggie was almost finished her chapter and had announced she had to go to bed even though it was only eight.  
"Allie, I have to tell you something." My head whirled. I couldn't believe I was actually going to say this to my younger sister. But, we told each other everything.  
"What Ceara?" Her eyes filled with concern. Aggie put her book down and walked to the bedroom. I turned to Allie.  
"Sis, you remember Nick right?" Her eyes widened but she nodded. I sighed once more.  
"Well... He's here in town." Allie gasped.  
"Oh sister. What are we going to do?" I sighed and shrugged. Shyly, I looked at Allie.  
"That's why I'm telling you. I need your help."  
Allie shrugged.  
"We've just started another life. I think it'd be best to stay here and carry on as if nothing had happened." I could tell she was calculating the best idea. I mean, the options of us just leaving would be so annoying. They'd want to talk to our parents, I'd tell them we don't have any cause they died, and Julie would most likely be put in a foster home with Aggie and Allie. We barely got out of that situation by ourselves because we had Brett, the family friend.  
Allie parked herself on the couch to watch some TV before bed.  
"Allie, no watching TV for four hours. I can't pay four hours of TV. Only two." She flipped me off and continued watching while I went out. The streets were deserted and the town was peaceful. Inhaling, I ran as fast as I could.  
My favorite club was packed with teenagers. I made my way through the crowd to the bar section. I got the strongest drink they had. After I consumed it, I felt someone's arms around me.  
"Hey babe. Missed me?" I sighed.  
"No. Why don't you go drain some other girl and oh yeah... LEAVE ME ALONE!" I took another sip of my second drink and already, my world was blurry. I wasn't used to drinking anymore but, I'd never have a hangover. AMEN TO THAT. I stepped out of the way, trying to get out of Nick's grasp, but he had a tight grip on my waist. He turned me to face him.  
"You still haven't answered my question from earlier today. Why don't we go up to my room and catch up?" I thought about it. _Why not. It's Friday. Not a day for regrets. _I nodded and smiled. He surprised but happy that I agreed to do his dirty deed, took me outside. We walked side by side, my arm around his neck, his around my waist. When we finally got to his place, he took my jacket and wouldn't stop staring at me. Slowly, I turned around and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. When the glass barely touched my lips, he was there behind me, kissing me leaving a trail from my shoulder to my ear. One hand was on my waist, the other squeezing my boob. HIs other hand travelled down from my waist to my inner thigh. I dropped the glass in the sink, my eyes barely open. Wherever he touched me, I was in heaven. With his mouth, he pulled down the straps off my shoulders, leaving my body naked and helpless while he led me to the bedroom. He put me in the center of the room, looking at me up and down. He walked to me and put one hand in my hair, the other on my a**. I unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off. I kissed his mouth once and started kissing down his body. We had sex and I climbed on top of him and kissed his cheek then kissed his neck.  
"Come on. Do it Ceara. Finish me." I bit down on him HARD. He moaned and screamed and begged for me to stop. He tried to push me off of him. But I didn't. I continued, lapping up the blood. It satisfied me. Finally, I was able to separate myself from his neck. I turned on my side and fell into a deep sleep. No regrets tonight, but tomorrow, they'll be plenty...


	10. Chapter Ten: Cry Cry You stupid Bitch

I could have lain in that bed for years to come. Slowly, I rose, a little groggy from everything that had happened. I turned to face the dead body, Nick's corpse, sprawled out on the bed, in shock and his pupil's dialect. Licking the blood off my lips, I stared at his body, smiling to myself. _How good his blood tasted. Like chocolate to a girl after a break-up. _ I felt... stronger. With more self-confidence, I got dressed and made it look like a canine murdered him. "Desperately", I phoned the cops.  
"Police, how can I help you?"  
My voice as upset as could be, I answered:  
"I-I just came ho-Home and" I faked tears and the sound of my voice breaking. "He's dead. He's dead." I actually started weeping. Pretty damn good, hey?  
The women's voice softened.  
"Who's dead?" I smiled, trying hard not to laugh.  
"My- my boyfriend. I came home and- I found hi-him lying on the-the bed and I thought it was natural. And-and I went to sleep and found loads of blood on-on the blanket and-" I made my voice break and did a few fake tears. "Please. It looks like a-a dog ca-came in and -and." I made a few upset sounds.  
"We'll help you the best we can. Just remain calm. Okay, I'm going to need the address." I told her where he was at and I sat on the couch, getting myself teary eyed and red looking. Not hard. Pretty soon, the doorbell rung. Casually, I opened the door, tears running down me cheeks. I let them in. There was one elder guy and a younger guy that I recognized from school. Go figure.  
"Excuse me, but can you tell us everything you know?" I nodded.  
"My names Ceara Jones. The victim was Nick Williams. H-he told m-me th-that he had som-something to s-say. We'd be-been da-dating for a while. I was ho-hoping he w-was going to pro-propose an-and" I cried helplessly. The younger guy, I think his name was Devin, held me as I cried. The elder one continued asking me questions.  
"How long is a while, Miss Jones?" I wiped my eyes.  
"Three years almost." I wasn't lying because I was with Nick for three years almost. "He asked me to ru-runaway wi-with him. We-we were going to-to go to-to Europe. You know. See the -the world. He always wanted to go to Rome." I was lying my ass off but the cop believed me. When his father left to go investigate the crime scene, the younger guy asked:  
"Hey. Are you the freaky Goth girl?" I smiled in spite of all the action.  
"That's what they call me." I pretended to be too upset to talk to him. Tears and tears flooded from my eyes. Finally they left. I wiped off my "tears" and smiled. The body was gone and a "DOG" killed him. I stole his wallet and left that place and didn't go back. I didn't _want_ to go back.  
It was rainy and I could tell it was probably going to start snowing. I could hear the thoughts of every person in this town it felt like. I could control their minds if I needed or wanted to. Smiling to myself, I kept my head down. The memory of him was what panged me. The idea of his mouth on mine, his scent on my clothing. Slowing down my pace, I looked wide eyed down the road. I thought I saw... something. _CEARA GET A FUCKING GRIP. IT'S JUST YOUR IMAGINATION. _ Still, I took a different route. Running to the apartment using a dark alleyway. _ALMOST THERE. ALMOST THERE. _Suddenly I stopped. There, in front of me, was a man. I tried double backing, but there were others behind me. My breathing increased. I could read their thoughts as clearly as I could read mine, I knew what they wanted. _HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE? _I asked myself. For someone who's pretty sarcastic, I don't use my brain that much. I punched the one guy behind me, kicked the one guy in front of me, and got held in place so that one of his buddies could attack me. I did a split kick which sent them both flying back. My mouth opened wide. _I knew all of those jobs as a stripper were worth something! _I straightened up my jacket and walked by.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Allie cried from the kitchen. I sighed, proud of my newly stolen $1000. Allie sat across from me.  
"Well, from the way she's smiling she probably screwed some son of a bitch and brought some money home." Aggie concluded. I frowned.  
"Aggie, go wash your mouth with soap. You don't swear when Julie is around. And yes, that's precisely what I did." Aggie left the room; Allie's eyes searched my face for answers.  
"Julie, time for bed." I glanced at the clock. Midnight.  
"But Ceara. You said I could stay up until you got back." She yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
"And I am back. I love you but you. Bed. NOW." She left the room and Aggie entered.  
"GO ON. You too."  
Aggie glared at me but followed Julie to the bedroom. When we were certain they were asleep, Allie re-asked her question.  
"I was with Nick."  
"WHAT? Why? If that little-" I covered her mouth from saying anything above a whisper.  
"Relax. He's not going to bother us anymore." She understood my meaning and gulped.  
"I stole $1000.00. We can afford a BIT more. And, we can eat."  
She smiled at me and hugged me. I yawned.  
"Night sis. I'm going to my coffin." Before I did anything, I wrote down everything I knew on a notepad.

_**Vampires can go out in sunlight**__**  
**__**aren't allergic to garlic**__**  
**__**can wear crosses**__**  
**__**apparently CAN get pregnant (as said from dead ex boyfriend.)**__**  
**__**Are attracted to sex**__****_

I smiled and made a note to myself to write more when I know more. And I was again, consumed by darkness. Somehow, I knew something was happening to me.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Suck it up, lifes a bit

I woke up to the opening of my coffin and the screaming of my sister. All my instincts were awake already and I had not really gone to sleep.  
"CEARA! YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE AGGIE BOOKSHOPPING SUNDAY." I glared at her.  
"You told her about the thousand I stole." She went silent. I frowned.  
"YOU DID! I can't afford what Aggie wants. She'd probably buy the whole freakin' book store." Aggie looked up and FINALLY noticed a coffin in the room.  
"Ceara, a) I wouldn't WANT all the books. And B) when did we get a coffin in the middle of the room?"  
Allie and I exchanged glances and peed ourselves laughing. Leave it to Aggie to be ten years behind everybody.  
"It's because Ceara is a vampire." Julie said. Aggie looked at me scared and I stared at Julie, unable to form words.  
"Ho-how did you know that, Julie?" Julie shrugged.  
"I heard you and Allie talking about it." Allie shook her head.  
"Looks like they know but their family and we can trust them not to tell."  
"Are you out of your mind?" Aggie got off of her chair. "We could get a fortune with just proving the existence of vampires! Not to mention, expand the public's mind." I stared at her, glaring.  
"Yes. And have a whole bunch of OTHER vampires pissed off at you so they drain your blood. I haven't met a whole bunch of nice good guy vampires willing to help little girls become famous." Aggie looked down on the ground and started crying. Instantly, I pulled her into a hug trying to calm her.  
"Aggie, I know you're trying to help with money issues, but you're too young. We're not going to get rich by unearthing all creatures. And, we need some of these creatures as allies." Aggie stopped crying.  
"Ho-how do w-we kn-know that y-you won't h-hurt u-us?" I pulled away from Aggie and looked into her eyes.  
"Vampires can love. I love you guys, so I would never hurt you."  
"Then what about Nick?" I sighed and faced Allie.  
"I didn't love Nick when he changed me. Hell, I didn't even know he was a vampire when he changed me." A quick flash of the dark alley when he took me out clubbing, him sinking his teeth into my neck and barely able to stop. Him, feeding me his blood like I was a baby and the last sentence from that night was, "Your blood is mine."  
Everything was blurry from that image but, it wasn't I to decide. Allie nodded.  
"So that's why it was easy for you to sink his teeth into his neck and not feel anything for it..." Julie looked up at me with more curious eyes.  
"Sis, what do we do with this life here?" They all looked at me as if I was God or something.  
"Well, we live like we always have. Try to make friends like we did in Cali before mom and dad... and continue as our lives should be." We were all silent, remembering that dreadful day with the drunk driver. It was Aggie, who spoke.  
"Then, I'm getting a job." I looked at her and gave her arm a push.  
"YOU ARE NOT! YOUR ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD AGGIE. IT IS I WHO WILL GET A JOB." Allie butted in. We smiled and got ready for the worst day of our lives. For soon, Halloween was coming.

I spent the next few weeks accepting apologizes of my lies. _God, people are soooo gullible._ They were all truly sorry. But, it was soooo funny. I made my way class to class. And stopped on my way to math. Caine was sitting there, staring at the wall. Not wanting to disturb his thinking, I slid my chair with no sound and put my things on my side of the table. He looked like a god, his eyes staring straight into space, his hair just the perfect amount of tangled. The bell rang and I adverted my eyes to the teacher. Using my peripheral vision and my over sense, I could see him move. He looked forward and started his work. He didn't even look my way, not once. And who could blame him; I was the freak of the school and not his girlfriend. And yet, every molecule screamed at me that he was mine.


	12. Chapter Tweleve: Halloween

"CEARA! COSTUMES!" I looked at Julie, completely confused. Julie looked at me desperately.  
"YOU PROMISED! HALLO-"  
"OH... Jesus. it's already that time?" She smiled nicely at me. I took her hand, Aggie and Allie close behind. We left the apartment and went to Wal-Mart. If anyone had any questions, these were my sisters that Nick told me to bring. We all knew that was the story. Julie picked out a princess costume with a pink frilly dress. It looked good with her blonde hair. She and mom were the only blondes in the family. Allie picked out Spiderman and Aggie picked the school librarian.  
"Well, Ceara... You don't need a costume. Your scary as is." Aggie remarked. I gave her an evil eye and she smiled evilly. I would have loved to kill her then and there.  
"OF COURSE SHE NEEDS SOMETHING... Otherwise, it's NO fun. Here wear... This." Allie handed me a set of black wings. I frowned but accepted. _Just wear it to make Julie happy. Then you can burn it. __  
_We took our crap to the till, paid for it and walked out. As we were leaving the store, little miss materialistic Mary, came in.  
"Oh, so the Goth LIKES Halloween. And she has little followers. Let me guess... Your meeting for a graveyard gala." I was just about to hit her but Allie stepped in front of me.  
"Actually, we're forcing her to buy stuff. We're her sisters that Nick decided Ceara should bring with her. And, the graveyard would be quite better than your lamias party at what? the country club?" I taught her so well. Mary glared at me as I smiled.  
"No, actually, little girl-"  
"My name is Allie and I don't appreciate being condescended." She kicked Mary and I grabbed Allie.  
"Sorry Mary. Allie is a little hard to handle. But, she did have a good point. Where is YOUR party so I can avoid it as much as possible?" She shooted me a death glare and smirked at me.  
"Ceara, I ain't telling YOU. We understand how SLUTTY you really are. And, I don't want MY boyfriend to be affected by your taste." She flipped me off and walked away, laughing her stupid laugh. I walked three steps away from my sisters, about ready to kill her when Julie grabbed my arm.  
"Come on. Let's go home." Allie helped drag me out the door, focusing their attention on me when they bumped into somebody and we all fell down.  
"Oww... What the hell?" I was just about to get up when my vision was blinded by Caine. My breathing increased as I stared into his eyes, petrified.  
"Hey, Ceara right? You ok?" He held his hand out to me and I took it, slowly getting up and trying not to fall back down.  
"Yeah. I'm Ceara. and I think I'm okay." I would have started rambling on if Allie hadn't interrupted me. _THANK YOU LITTLE SISTER!_  
"So, are you going to introduce us to this... guy person?" She smiled brightly at him.  
"Of course. Um, Caine, these are my sisters Allie, Aggie and Julie. Allie, Aggie, Julie, this is Caine who's in my math class. and maybe science." He lifted his hand and waved. My heart melted.  
"Nice meeting ya'll but I got to get inside before my girlfriend has discovered I haven't yet. Peace." And with that, he walked away, shattering my heart into a million different pieces.  
"Ooo You like him."  
"What? NO I DON'T!" For someone who's good at acting, I hid my feelings from my sisters as well as I could hide my coffin.  
"You soooo do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have checked out his ass." I blushed.  
"Shut up."  
"I don't blame you. He was HAWT. If I was old enough... Man." She did a dog whistle and I laughed. Slowly, we walked down the winding path to the apartments.

~Halloween Day~

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Julie yelled around the house. I think I was the second one up.  
"Julie, sweetie, go back to bed. It's 6:40" I yawned to prove my point that it was WAY too early for anyone to be up. I looked over to the table, upset about the mess. but, yelling at Julie wouldn't be helpful. Slowly, I packed everything that Julie was taking with her to school. Aggie was next up and she was ready to go from the night before. I went into the washroom and started my day with an early morning shower. Wearing most of my "costume" I shoved the wings into my backpack and couldn't believe that I, Ceara Jones, was actually going to participate in a school activity. Allie finally woke up, exhausted from the week and happy it was FRIDAY!  
Putting the finishing touches to my face, I left right behind Julie, locking the door. Everything had seemed so unreal. The "monsters" around the schools were either really scary or really slutty. I walked into Caine's girlfriend, wearing a skanky mouse costume.  
"Hey Ceara. Didn't anyone tell you to wear a costume?" Her little posse laughed.  
"Yeah, I thought it was dress up like a freak day on the first day of school. Until I learned that that was just your style." One of her friends exclaimed, the rest of them laughing. I smiled.  
"Oh no. Nobody told me it was dress up like a whore day. I thought it was HALLOWEEN!" Mary gave me a snide smirk.  
"Well, everyday is Halloween for you, so then everyday must be skank day." Her friends giggled. I rolled my eyes and walked away.  
"Look, she can't even think of a comeback because she knows she's a whore and that's why her boyfriend committed suicide." I wanted so bad to kill her. _After. After everyone in this goddamn school hates her. After you don't feel so alone. After you get rid of your conscious for killing Nick. _So, I continued walking, ignoring every brutal instinct to kill that mother fucker, Mary.

The day was finally over, the night still to begin. I heard a few girls giggling over which hotties were going to be there. Marcus and Caine were, apparently. I spent most of my days dodging Marcus which, turned out to be quite easy.

As I entered the gym, my wings on my back and moving my way through the crowds, the first person I saw was Mary, flirting with some other dip shit. _God, look at that disgusting display. Caine totally deserves better._ I turned away from the drastic scene and continued on my secret journey of just lasting through the night in a dark corner and not being noticed. The trudgy sounds of someone behind me brought me out of my world.  
"Hey Ceara. What's been up with you? How come I can't find you anywhere?" Marcus' breathe smelled of alcohol which made me jealous. Seductively, I smiled at him and gave him a great view of my neck.  
"Nothing much. Just hanging out at the Halloween ball. I don't come to school regularly." He placed both hands on the wall, either side of my head.  
"You that much of a rebel?" I shrugged.  
"Maybe you just haven't met that many girls yet that have tried breaking the rules." His left hand left the wall and stroked my cheek, not taking his eyes off my chest. It doesn't take a friggen brainiac to know what this guy was after. After a moment, I covered his hand with mine, holding it and sharply taking it off my cheek and lead him somewhere secluded.  
"Where we going Ceara?" I could tell that he was getting anxious for what I was doing. Secretly, I smiled, knowing that I was just going to be another toy for him tonight and that anyone could be his murderer. Mischievously, I smirked at him.  
"Somewhere more secluded." His eyes got big and he smiled a big one that could kill any girl. We reached the entrance of the stage and he started giving me a hicky. I urged him forward and he started complaining.  
"But I liked it there..." I caught him off guard by slowly lifting up my shirt.  
"Now honey. You seriously think that I'm going to do something THAT serious in somewhere not so private." I walked into the room where we had met, him following me close behind lustfully. _What a dumbassed douche. The world will be better with him gone._ He took off my top and stared at my boobs freely. I took his hands and placed them inside my bra so he could get a true feeling. He started squeezing them and, within a few moments, my whole outfit was on the ground as was his. I moaned as he continued fucking me hard. I climbed on top of him.  
"Oh yeah baby." He looked at me and placed his hands on my a** as I pressed my chest against his. Slowly, my hands travelled down his body and rubbed at his thing. He threw his head back and moaned. _typical teenage boy who's just looking for someone to screw. The life will be better without him..._  
"Close your eyes babe." He did that, probably hoping for something kinky. I wrapped my hands around his neck and choked the life out of him, my fingernails in his neck, my eyes as cold as ice. The fiery passion, I continued kissing him, blood flowing from his mouth into mine. Even in his last breathe, I could feel him moan. _Stupid teenager... _I put my outfit on and walked out, locking the door on my way. I left the party, my vision blurry from drinking the drunk man's blood. I heard crying from a few lockers down. Slowly, I made my way across the floor, trying not to fall and looked into the perfect face of Caine.  
"Hey, you alright?" I could feel myself being a little wobbly and heard myself terribly slurred, but I wasn't THAT drunk.  
"Go away." His face was red from crying, his whole body trembling. I crouched down, making sure he had no advantage of seeing ANYTHING! I caressed his cheek, saying his name over and over. He pulled away and continued crying.  
"At least tell me what the matter is." I was fed up with solving everybody's problems but my own.  
"That whore. She cheated on me. With my best friend." I could see a glimpse of anger and hate flash through his face before the tears flooded again.  
"I'm never going to fall in love again! EVER." I heard him murmur something else but only a murmur. I hugged him and put his head on my shoulder.  
"You'll fall in love again. And she'll treat you right. I just know it." Caine pulled away from me.  
"Oh goodie... The school freak CARES. but WHY does she care?" He looked at me with eyes of hate and curiosity. I blinked. _Why _DO _I care? __  
_I lifted my body, and continued blinking.  
"I um... I..." I walked away, puzzled by that one question, though I had no idea why. It burned through me like a hot poker. I didn't even notice I had returned home.  
"Hey Ceara." I ignored Allie and grabbed my change of clothes.  
"I said hey. Or do you have to much of a hangover-" She grabbed a Kleenex and wiped my cheeks. I hadn't noticed I'd been crying.  
"Why do I care? Why do I care?" I kept whispering. Allie didn't seem to hear and she pushed me into the washroom. I got changed and re-entered fully changed, continuing to ask myself that one question: "WHY DO I CARE?"  
I slammed my coffin door shut and lied awake thinking, WHY DO I CARE?


	13. Chapter 13: Tragedy or Best Thing Ever?

By the time morning came, all my energy was sucked from my thinking but I still had no idea Why I Care for Caine. I sighed and got up, too busy thinking. I sat at the table for hours it felt like, just sitting and staring into space, racing my mind trying to get the answer. BRIIIIIIIIIIIING! The phone gave me a mini heart attack I was thinking so hard. I answered.  
"Hello, Ceara speaking." I listened to the thumping of music. _Goodie... Work... __  
_"Yeah, hey Ceara, Joe here. Instead of coming to the bar tonight, you'll be going to a birthday party." He gave me the address. All I knew was that some twenty year old was having a birthday and I was going because his friends want a stripper... YAY ME? at seven o clock. But I get paid double and I can probably steal some cash. So, it's good. I looked at the clock to find it was one. _HOLY FUCK BUT CAN THEY SLEEP A LOT. __  
_Slowly, I got ready for seven, my heart racing. I still didn't understand what had happened but I was outside in my hooker outfit at six. I made my way into the restaurant, six minutes before I was supposed to. They didn't see me and when a VERY attractive twenty year old looked at me, he smiled.  
"Hey, she's here!" He said, turning to his friends. What must've been the birthday boy, sat in the chair closest to the bar. I could hear the two of the betting each other twenty bucks for if I was going to strip completely and how hot I was. Inside, I blushed. As I approached the birthday boy, I saw a familiar face in the crowd. _OH MY GAWD... HE'S HERE? WHYYYYY? _I did my performance for the newly twenty year old, him mostly embarrassed while his friends whistled appreciatively from behind. The guy that bet I'd strip completely naked won his bet. I walked out the door after two hours of my job, three hundred in my hand and most of the guys following me out and asking me my name and/or number. I was used to this kind of shit. The birthday boy was still blushing like mad. I had another set of clothing, so I handed him the bra and the underwear he had helped me take off with his mouth. His face went beet red. I got handed phone numbers and perverted pick up lines. Smiling at all of them, I waved at them and walked out.  
Replaying the scene in my head, Caine couldn't look away. I smiled. _Maybe there's a chance for me yet... _I mean, I had colors on. He wouldn't have recognized me if he was paid to. I did everything they asked. Yeah, I deserved this three hundred... I probably deserved much more. When I got home, Aggie and Allie were looking worried.  
"Hey, guys what's up?" They looked at me, obviously trying to hide something.  
"Oh, nothing. How are you Ceara?" I smiled.  
"Pretty good." I opened the bedroom door and closed it.  
"Okay guys... Where's Julie?" I looked into the eyes of Aggie, tears almost pouring out.  
"We don't know." I gasped and sat down.  
"HOW COULD YOU LOSE A FOUR YEAR OLD?" By now, tears were flooding from my eyes. _Julie... Gone? She could be anywhere. A creep could have stolen her. She could be wandering the streets, looking for me. _Water flooded from my eyes and I started weeping like a baby. My little sister... Not here? I gained control.  
"Allie, you stay here and watch the TV. See if there's any little kid that got caught by the police or ANYTHING like that. Aggie, go to sleep. I'll find Julie."  
"Wouldn't it be faster to have the cops look for her?" I turned to Aggie.  
"Cops have to follow speed limits and she could be ANYWHERE! It'll be easier for me to find her." I went into her closet and pulled out one of her sweaters, trying to get the scent into my brain. After, I left to find where she went.

Sniffing anywhere and everywhere, I looked for my little sister. There were cops in a little section of the town. Curiosity and fear got the better of me as I looked at what they were looking at. A green van, huge and heavy, had two passengers in it. A male, reported as a breakout of jail and a small female. The male was already in the hospital but they were looking for claims to the girl. I was looking at my sister.  
"JULIE!" I cried from the back. Making my way up to the front, I found her, all bloody and swollen and bruises. Tears flooded from my eyes as I watched her try to smile. Her breathing was shallow and hoarse.  
"I found you! I found you." She said over and over. I hugged her as the policeman spoke into the radio. I went into the ambulance with her, grabbing her hand and telling her it would be okay. I stayed with her until they pulled into the hospital lot. Then I stayed in the waiting room. When they did all they could, I sat beside her, crying my eyes out and hoping she'd wake. Three days I spent in there, my school calling and wanting to know where I was. Three days of watching my sister in pain. Finally, the fourth day came.  
"Ceara?" I leaned in close. She hugged me.  
"Never leave. Never le-" I listened to the drastic tune of humming from the machine. I pulled back and looked into the eyes of my dead little four year old sister and, even if it was just my vampire instincts, happy she was dead.

I know... this chapter is sooo screwed up. But, she is a vampire. They have no soul and therefore, not supposed to feel emotion. So she's already broke the chain. Well, they feel it but they don't do anything about it.


	14. Chapter 14: Are There No Gods for Demons

Monday finally came rolling it's ugly head. The whole house had become quiet since Julie's death, no one had slept in days, feared from seeing her face in their dreams. I made my way to the school, not believing I had anything to worry about. When I got in, however, the sound of hearts burned its way into my skull. I tried to cover my ears and not listen when I came across a bunch of stupid blonde preps and their leader: Mary.

"Well isn't it the Goth freak, returned from the dead." Her friends laughed as I walked by. They followed, close behind.

"Like, what's the matter Ceara? All the guilt of being a murderer is tough." They laughed and I had enough. Day after day, they had followed me in the hallway, annoying the fuck out of me. I slammed my book bag against a locker, hoping that would take away some of the anxiety to kill her. Not enough though so, I gritted my teeth.

"You know what?" I knew I was going to erupt and I turned slowly to face that cow. Her smile faltered and I saw fear in her eyes. Suddenly, I was just in her face, screaming at her.

"You have no idea what my life has been like. You probably spend all of daddy's money on stupid clothing and being a prostitute. Instead of worrying about crap, you worry about what I'M wearing? You are a whore." I was back to where my bag was, my back to her. The last thing I said was

"You have no idea what hell I've been through, but believe me, I'd be happy to show you." I knew that sounded wrong but there was something in my voice that told her I would switch places with her any day. I flipped her off before I entered the class. The real Ceara would have ripped Mary's head off then and there, literally. But that was also the Ceara who still loved Nick and the one who was glad about Julie being dead. The day went on and I made it to math, having a headache from the never ending pounding of hearts. Friggen humans. I sat down; praying to God Caine wasn't here today. There must have been something VERY important because Caine was there, just as hot as ever. I sat down next to him, hoping he didn't notice me.

"Hey Ceara," he smiled at me. I told God that he had better have an excuse for not helping me. I smiled back.

"Hey." He looked down at my textbook then points at it.

"Can we share? I forgot mine at home…" Normally, this would be a dream. But usually, the dreams don't have the never ending sound of a heart beat and smell to worry about.

"Sure," I smiled at him. He moved his chair so that our legs were touching and I melted inside.

"I heard what you said to Mary." I looked to the left of me, not wanting eye contact. I knew he was getting somewhere with this but I'd play his dumb game.

"I liked it." I looked at him in complete shock. There was a playful smile on his lips that told me he wasn't kidding. He moved even closer to me, which I didn't find possible. I held my breath, trying to make it look natural. We paid attention to the teacher for a while and he handed us our work. Caine stared at me as I tried to start.

"Ceara, um… I was wondering if… You know…" Guy stuttering his words usually means he's going to either ask a girl out or he was going to say something completely stupid. He blurted out the rest under his breath.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the party at Matt's. Come on idiot, what's so hard to say that to Ceara." I smiled at him and nodded, afraid to speak words. I could hear a couple whispering behind us. _Great. A new rumor. Just, great. _This had to happen TODAY. It just figured. I had one more class once that bell rang. In five, there would be one more painful class and I could LEAVE. I loved that thought but I knew I would miss him. _Oh my god Ceara. You DON'T LOVE HIM. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. _I knew I could lie to myself but it wasn't a lie. I spent all of Drama, just thinking of the incident. Finally, I left, the school day over and I was starving. I left to go to a club and that's all I remember.

When I finally woke up to the new sun, everything was different. I looked down to see blood all over my body and in my hair. _Ewe… _I looked next to me. There was, or what was, an attractive young man with fang marks everywhere. It was a pastel room with a double bed. The stench of blood was making me hungry again. I took a shower, got dressed and hurried home.

"Ceara where the fuck were YOU?" Allie started her bitching. I never really noticed how good her blood smelled. Growling quietly, I grabbed Allie, or tried to. Aggie pulled her out of the way.

"What the fuck Ceara, you could have KILLED someone." Saliva dripped down my chin as I realized what happened.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I ran into the bathroom, trying to figure it out. My hunger was rapidly increasing though I had just eaten a few hours ago. I licked my lips, trying to think. It was about time I learned more things about vampires. When I heard the door slam, I sat down, grabbing a phone book. Psychics should know a vampire's future, shouldn't they? I found the closest one to town and ran. I stopped frequently, getting my snacks. _Stupid people, so hungry_. Finally, I found the house. The door was wide open and a woman stood outside. She was probably expecting me. Again, like I said, stupid people. The woman greeted me with a polite smile.

"Welcome Ceara." I smiled back, kind of confused of how she knew my name. She offered me a place to sit.

"Can I get you anything to drink Ceara? I'm Matilda, by the way." I smiled.

"Yes please Matilda." She came back with two tall glasses filled with blood and handed me one.

"So, you would like to know everything of a vampire, would you?" I smiled again.

"Do I really need to speak since you seem to know EVERYTHING I'm after?" She laughed.

"I'd rather you talk. It's nice to know that I'm not imagining things."

"Well, carry on. You already know what I'm asking. Tell me EVERYTHING about vampires."

"Well, we always want sex. We're like humans. We have a pulse, mind you, it's very slow. We have colder skin. An ice stare when we're angry, a red stare when hunting. We attack when we want to." She took a sip of her blood. "But of course, you already know this. So I don't annoy you with what you know, why don't you tell me what you want to know." I got up and looked out the window, then turned to her.

"I want to know, was Nick lying when he said a vampire can get pregnant? Is it normal for a vampire to be in love with a human?" I sat down again, almost in tears, my forehead on her hand. Matilda smiled softly.

"Ceara, I will answer your questions but first, can you get that book?" I looked over to where she pointed. It was an ancient, like maybe seventeen hundred years old? Probably older. Being careful not to hold it long, I gave it to her. She opened her book and read a sentence in some other language. _This lady must be a little insane, _I thought.

"Do you know what that means, Ceara?" I shook my head. She smiled.

"This idea was made LONG before I was turned which would put it before Christ. My sire's sire's sire knew what it meant and told her and she told him. It translates into "And the one who is faithful to human, will be the last vampire." " She closed the book and left it on the table. "Of course, that won't come for years yet." She looked annoyed and closed the window, then held her head.

"A human's heart can drive ANY vampire crazy." I laughed at that, in spite of myself. Matilda smiled and sat across from me.

"Vampires can't love humans. They can only obsess over them." I smiled.

"Matilda you don't understand." She looked at me, confused.

"Why don't you explain?" She sat back as I told her every little thing, starting from my parents death to when I was turned. I continued from when we moved here until the strange starvation and what I didn't understand. I was crying by the time I had finished. Matilda had listened to every word, then but a hand to my stomach.

"Ceara, there's a few things wrong. Your stressed, so I would ditch the sisters. Two, your obsessed with this boy, this Caine, so drain him. And lastly, your pregnant." My mouth opened wide as my eyes and I gulped. _Pregnant? ME? _I felt a tiny bit faint. It couldn't be. I wouldn't accept it. Instead of letting her see my refusal, I smiled lightly and thanked her. I made my way back to town, found an abandoned apartment and slept there, far enough from humans but close enough for emergency food sources. Setting the alarm for five, I hit the pillow into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, everything will be confused. Welcome to life.


	15. Chapter 15: Why Does My Life Hate Me?

Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep… The alarm screeched in the darkness. Barely able to open my eyes, I stared at its glowing red numbers to reveal five. Shutting it off, I revised my plan quickly; to get in there, grab all my stuff, leave a note and get the fuck out.

Rushing through the sleeping streets, I finally made it. Turning the door silently and using vampire speed, I was able to gather everything in two min. I left the note on the coffee table, only telling them that I'm pregnant and that's why I'm leaving. Before I left, I checked the clock again. Six. Even at vampire speed, I was an hour away from town. Quickly, I dropped my stuff and ran back to the school, barely late.

As I rushed through the doors I ran head to head smack with Caine. He helped me up though I wasn't hurt, just surprised. I could hear people talking, gossiping more like as I was turned toward him.

"Hey, you okay?" I blinked and couldn't believe he was talking to me. In public, never the less. I mean, it's not like I didn't like it but honestly, he's never done it before. Ever. I nodded slightly, smiled at him then walked away to my first class and I could feel his eyes on me. I made it to class, early for the first time in a million years.

About half way through the class, the phone rang. The teacher answered it and I was sent down to the office. How FUN. I walked down the halls of redemption to reveal two small girls through an open doorway of despair. The panic attack shook me to my core as Allie ran to my side, ready to start screaming at I.

"Ceara, you do NOT leave without telling us why face to face. This" she shoved the note into my face "is not how we deal with family." I stared at her, completely boggled. Just yesterday, she was terrified of her, now she was giving her a lecture, like she was her… mom.

"I'll tell you about it after school, which is where you BOTH should be." I glared at them. They knew not to mess with me, especially when I made up my mind about something and yet, here they were, screaming at me like they thought they had a right. I left the room and ran back to class, upset that they were there, questioning me like miniature cops. I felt so violated, betrayed. To my luck, I made it just in time for class to be over. Again, I ended up in math class, ashamed of who I am. Caine smiled at me, his deviant little boy smile. I sensed something was up but when it came to that smile of his, I didn't care. I noticed that he forgot his textbook, again. Twice, what's the big deal. It could happen to anyone, but I knew I was wrong.

The school day ended and I skipped out of there like a skipping thing. My heart was crushed when I exited the place of academic boredom to the angry faces of my sisters. They took me out of the area so we wouldn't be heard.

"So what, you think your special or something that you get to ditch us?" Aggie screeched at me. I covered her mouth.

"You seriously think I wanted to ditch you? You seriously think that I WANT my sisters to die?" cautiously, I removed my hand from her mouth.

"My hunger has been increasing since I became pregnant. Hell, I'm barely able to keep from feeding off anyone. If I'm able to keep from feeding off of you guys, then I'll do it. But there is no way to stop the craving. I'm protecting both of your lives for what? To be bitched at?" I could see tears running down their face. Allie tried to hug me but I moved out of her reach.

"This is the last time you'll see me." I left them there, crying but I didn't care. I was tired of looking after two babies who had no idea what life is about.

Friday finally came, the day of discrete. I rolled out of bed, feeling the urge to puke but fought against it. I was SO not looking forward to the over stench of blood. The day flew by me, like most days. I spent most of my time either focused or sleeping. Math class came again and I got used to sharing with Caine. He moved his chair next to me though, and I felt slightly discombobulated. I took a deep whiff. Bad choice. It only made me feel hungrier. Taking one more sweet, intoxicating smell of the room, I held my breath. Caine took notice of me the second I stopped breathing. Slyly, he leaned toward me.

"Don't worry… It's not as hard as it looks." Gradually, he sat back up, back to paying attention.

The lesson was driving me insane. The sound of heartbeats all over the room, the nauseating smell of blood everywhere. Gently, I put my head on the desk and that blocked out a lot of the noise. The rest sounded like a lullaby. Lightly, I closed my eyes and tuned out everything. When I reopened my eyes, the bell went. I yawned and got up from my chair and headed out the door, following my peers. The rest of the day went by damn quick and… It was the best thing I could ever ask for.

The first thing I did when I got out was to visit Matilda. She was awaiting on the porch sipping her blood and smiled at me as I came up the driveway.

"Ceara, long time no see. Come in, come in." I walked into the majestic house, still confused. She forced me to sit down and gave me a glass of blood. After a couple of minutes, I found my voice.

"Matilda, I can't get him off my mind. As every day passes, it's like… It feels like he likes me as much as I like him." I could hear the panic in my voice, as well as the passion. Matilda furrowed her brow and cursed under her breath. Hastily, she grabbed my wrist and gave me the cold stare, speaking some language... Well, more yelling it then speaking and then she started in English.

"You little whore. You love one man then another for a little period of time. If I had anything to say about it." She grabbed a knife and tried piercing it through my heart. Anxiously, I grabbed the knife and threw her off of me. She landed on the coffee table, shaking viciously. I helped her to her chair while she panted. She pulled me into a hug, murmuring, Forgive me. Terrified for my life, I ran out of the house, convinced she was following me. I didn't stop until I was safely locked away in my apartment, too scared to look out the door. The only thing I had in the fridge was pigs blood. Drinking package after package, I dozed off, thinking that everything will be more cleared up tomorrow.

When I awoke, it was barely eight. I listened to the sound of silence, well, as silent as heartbeats get and bolted right out of bed. Rubbing my eyes, I studied my surroundings then remembered about my sisters. Leaning back into my bed, I heard a knock on the door. I made my way to the door and the feeling of my jeans that stuck to me made it awkward to walk. I answered the door to find Matilda, standing there. Only, it wasn't Matilda… For, it was too young to be the old girl. She had Nick's cruel smile and Matilda's black hair… Though, it was too shiny to be Matilda's. She looked up at me, her cruel eyes as wide as her smile.

"Mommy." She cried out before ripping out my heart. I bolted up in bed and felt my face. It was just a dream. Just a goddamn dream. Slowly, I sat up and got ready, starting with a shower. By the time I was ready, it was six pm and I was BORED. Instead of hanging around my apartment, I went for a walk to see if I could find Matt's place. That was the easy part, a HUGE mansion that took up six spaces. It was beautiful but, preppy. After staring at it for a full minute, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around slowly, I smiled widely as Caine was right behind me.

"Ceara, I said seven, silly girl." I hugged him gently.

"I'm not silly.. I'm just… CURIOUS!" He smiled his best and again, I tried not to breath. We were so close, not even an inch apart. I blushed and backed away. He smiled again and offered me his arm.

"Shall we?" I took it and nodded. We entered the house and, just as I had suspected, it was huge, white and totally screamed COME DATE ME, I'M LOADED. Enchanted with the house and too disoriented to notice anything, it took me minutes to realize Caine left my side. I felt so alone in a big house, too preppy to be for real.

A taking of my arm by some preppy chick and I wound up in a circle of nothing but chicks.

"Okay," one of them said, "we're going to play a night in heaven." I heard some of the girls muttering and giggling. I rolled my eyes and a few of the girls gave me a disgusted look. The one who had suggested the idea, stared at me. Whispering to her friends, she gave me the hat.

"I wonder which unlucky boy will get YOU so, she gets to choose first." The others laughed their little laughs and I took a name out of the hat. Staring at it, my heart melted and I sighed for it read, "Bedroom with full view of sky, Caine." The girl sitting beside me read over my shoulder.

"Oh my god! You're soooo lucky!" she whispered to me. I smiled at her and shook her head. Unfortunately, her one comment got everyone's eyes on me. I hung my head low as the person with the hat took the name. She shrugged. "Well, you have to go up the stairs to the left and it's on your right." Even though she could have been telling me the wrong directions, I knew that she wasn't by her way she didn't care that I got Caine. Nodding, I followed her directions exactly and found the room with no problem.

When I entered, someone tackled me to the ground. Giggling madly, I looked up to see Caine as his foot closed the door. He looked at me with some surprise but smiled all the more. Helping me up he shook his head.

"They let you go first, didn't they?" Nodding, I let him lead me to the bed where he promptly sat down and forced me on his lap. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him like if I were giving him a hug. He forced my head on his chest and I was surprised, I swear, my heart skipped a beat. We stayed like that, him gently rocking me back and forth and me with my face hidden and burrowed into his chest. He gently lifted my chin and stared into my eyes like I did with his. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe I was just a little insane for loving a human. He kissed me and my blood ran cold.


	16. Chapter 16: Well Fuck MY Life

I felt tears on my face just before we broke apart. He leaned his head on my shoulder beginning to cry. He had broke down in front of me, pleading me to make him feel better about breaking up with Mary.

"She's a stupid whore who doesn't understand you." I could have said a lot more but when he smiled, it brightened up my life. He gently stroked my hair and I SWEAR this time my heart stopped. I blinked, making sure this was real and my lips parted. I opened my eyes again and his face was a lot closer to mine. Our lips brushed past each other's slowly. He took my bottom lip in his mouth, making every moment more passionate. When we broke apart, I wanted to protest. I was surprised to see that I was not laying down, his hand up my shirt or something sexual. He stared into my eyes and I could tell he was wondering if he should kiss me again or if that would be too much for me to handle. To make up his mind, I stole his upper lip in my mouth, sucking gently. He began to kiss back, shivering a little though, he was surprised. We stayed like that for a LONG time, just our lips moving back and forth. He broke the kiss in what seemed for hours. Tears left his eyes and he turned his head.

"I can't…" He began. I nodded, knowing that he wasn't over Mary and shit. He turned his head back towards me and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to lose control with you." Staring up at him, I blushed lightly and bit my lip.

"And what makes you think you'll lose control with ME?" He shrugged and gently began stroking my hair which made me melt. Even Nick wasn't this nice and it made me feel… I guess special is the right word to use. Taking my jacket off, I felt a little shy. He was watching me and it was a little unnerving. He smiled at me and nodded.

"You're probably tired, right?" He yawned but I knew he was faking for, it was only three am. Huh, maybe we did kiss for hours on end. I nodded slightly and he kissed my cheek, muttering sweet nothings in my ear. Gently, he took my hand, his eyes were alarmed. He stared at me and I looked down. He felt my cheek.

"Ceara, you feel as cold as ice!" I smiled a little but very timidly.

"I wouldn't know." He shook his head and grabbed something from the dresser. Handing it to me, he gestured towards a small door, probably a bathroom. Patiently, he waited on the bed as I went inside, fixing my hair. Stupid bad reflection that doesn't show how good I look. I brushed my hair through and stared down at the pajamas he chose. A really skimpy black tank top and bootie shorts. How he knew that I wore these to bed every night surprised me. I re-entered the room to find him, shirtless under the covers with nothing but boxers. Now that was a dream worth living. His eyes were focused on the ceiling and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Bathrooms free." I said with a slight hint of attitude. He smiled and sat up, as intrigued as I am about his semi-clothe less state. We stared at each other's bodies, the other content where he or she was standing. Finally, our eyes returned to the other's eyes and I smiled, adding a little wink with it. He blushed, YES I MEAN BLUSHED! And took my hand, pulling me on top of him. I landed on top of him, my legs parted on either side of his waist and I placed my hand on his bare chest. I felt electricity run through, as though I was meant to be with him. I'm sure he felt it too for, he pushed me down and pinned me to the bed. His hand slithered up my shirt and he kissed me intensely, biting my bottom lip and forcing me to moan.

After about two hours of switching who's on top, we finally fell back on the pillows. I curled up against him, taking his intoxicated scent into my brain. Okay, okay, I cheated on my promise of not hurting him ever. I took a LITTLE bit of a late night snack and his blood tastes good. I gently licked my fangs the holes I left almost disappeared already. I hid my face in his chest, my fingers still tangled in his hair. He held me ever so gently in his arms and kissed my forehead. With the sun just barely starting to come up I was able to make out way more then just his skin. I saw a sign that I only dreaded once. Looking up at his face, he was asleep. He probably knew though. Moving him slightly without disturbing him, she took a closer look. Engraved into his skin was a circle with seven tiny flecks coming together to form a seven sided sphere that eventually grew smaller and smaller into an H. My eyes fluttered open in alarment and stared at him, curious. Pretending it didn't bother me, I kissed his lips gently, making his eyes flutter open and kiss my forehead yet again.

"Sweetheart, it's early." He rubbed his eyes and stared at me. I smiled timidly and he hugged me tightly. Again, hiding my face in his chest, I thought about everything and decided it was time I run after this night is over.


	17. Chapter 17: A New Start To A Good Life?

I woke to see the sun rising. It had been eight months since I left and no one here pressured me or even talked to me. There were no snotty stupid little bitches in this town and I was thankful for it. I was out of school; a job I had started as a cashier made me glow. I looked twenty years old and I never talked to anyone except my customers. Old ladies and gentlemen would come up to me and ask me the most annoying questions but I loved it. They didn't care that I wore black lipstick or that I had piercings on my eyebrows. I felt, finally, accepted. True, I had no friends here but I was as content as I could be. Every so often, the child inside of me would kick, forcing agony as I held my stomach, waiting for the pain to be over and for her to stop her kicking.

My food rage increased rapidly during this time period and I spent most of my non work shifts feeding on poor defenseless people. Bars were open to everything but the streets were my favorite.

One day, one of the old ladies came up to the counter, noticing my big stomach. As she picked through her wallet, she asked me if I was going to give birth anytime soon. At first, I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was so used to carrying around this extra weight but I knew it wouldn't last. Her due date was coming soon and when that would happen, all my records would be revealed to this town. With a smile plastered on my face, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm expecting her to come out sometime next month." The old woman gave me a look of awe and said I should beat my boyfriend with a stick because he's a lazy ass and cruel for making his girlfriend work on her feet when she's going to give birth to his child. I nodded and gave her a rock on symbol.

"POWER TO THE FEMALES!" She laughed and put her groceries in her basket, chuckling away. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Miss Hilary, that silly stoner of a woman. For a Wednesday, it wasn't all that crowded and I began to space out, memories flooding back. Holding my head in my hands, I sighed, knowing that I should just learn to forget.

About three weeks later during late evening, I was helping an elderly gentlemen. He smiled and was very senile for he kept asking me what the price was. I was tempted to make him stare at the screen. He asked about twenty times and, on the twenty first time, I held my stomach, groaning and placed my other hand on the counter, trying to keep myself steady. I felt my water brake and my eyes were big. I was pastier than normal and I tried to keep calm. One of my co-workers, Linda, I think was her name, picked up the telephone for nine-one-one. They were there in two minutes and let me sit in a chair with the wheels but it wasn't a wheel chair. I held my stomach, continuing to groan louder and louder. They set me on the table in three minutes time, the doctor came in and gave me the order to push. I used all my stomach power to get the kid out of me. I was in agonizing pain but I just wanted her out. The stench of blood overpowered the room as I tried for the sixtieth time to push her out. That did the trick and I heard a baby crying. Apparently, I had been in labor for sixteen hours as one of the nurses explained while I finally sank back into the bed. I felt exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. She put the needle into my arm though, I truthfully didn't need it. So much explaining and I didn't have the time. My eyes closed as the early hours of light began. My slowing pulse was very close to a complete stop.

The doctors didn't do anything for, they were too busy with other patients and my new baby girl in the nursery or laboratory. Finally, sleep consumed me and I slept right through till three o clock in the afternoon. A nurse and a doctor were standing next to me as my eyes fluttered.

"Morning sunshine," she said cheerfully as I sat up, rubbing my head. The stitches they put in yesterday were already healed and I felt no pain anymore. I looked at the nurse with a faint smile.

"Afternoon, if I'm not mistaken." I sighed. "Can I see her?" The nurse looked at me and nodded, surprised I knew it was a girl but obliged to my request. I leaned back and within moments, she was in my arms. I stared at her, looking at her features. Her eyes were like Caine's, her facial features like me and her smile like Nick's. I stared at her, a smile creeping up playfully. She stared at me lazily and cuddled me, drifting off to sleep. I looked down at my sleeping angel and continued to hold her in my arms.

"What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked me, him holding the certificate for my child. I thought for a few moments.

"Kairi Nina Jones." He stared at me for a few moments.

"How do you spell Ka… whatever?" I gave him a look.

"K-a-i-r-i." As I said it for the second time, Kairi fluttered her eyelids open and smiled at me, knowing that was her name. If a baby could figure that out and answer it, a doctor should be able to spell it. I looked down at my baby girl, her eyes focused on me with anticipation.

Five hours later, they released us from their prison and I held her in a white blanket, staring at her. She was so adorable but asleep. As I surpassed everything around me, I watched her, completely mystified.

A year past and she began to walk which amazed me. I felt so privileged to be the only one to see this. As she began to approach the age of two, I interested her into a new area called 'playschool'. Like she was a spy, she began to scope out the place, interested in everything. I watched her for a few moments before working. If I could, I would have just stayed and watched her play. But the ever fascinating job of old people coming in always put a smile on my face. I backed out of the daycare while my sweet girl walked around sucking on her thumb and babbling in her non-existent language to some of the staff. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I disappeared out of her world and into my working realm. Finally, I returned at the end of the day to find her lecturing the other children in her made up language. They seemed keen to listen to her and I laughed, shaking my head.

Kairi heard me and rushed towards me, almost tripping. She hugged me tightly, babbling away about her day. I didn't understand a word but I continued smiling and gently hugged her back.

Finally, her fourth birthday came. She was so excited for, she was going into kindergarten. She hugged me tightly and I could already tell she was mummy's little angel. But something in my stomach told me that the winds were changing and soon, it'd all fall apart…


	18. Chapter 18: Changes

I sat outside in what would seem to be a perfect meadow. A small stream ran through the perfect grass. The whole clearing was sheltered by trees and smelt like natures finest. The sun beat down and a warm summery breeze blew. It was a beautiful day and my instructor was explaining the duties of a vampire hunter while I took notes. This was the last day of my final four year courses. Finally, he shut his book and nodded.

"Your exam will be tomorrow." With that, we shook hands and he left the property. It was noon and I began to review my notes, The Key Points of Killing a Vampire.

Only living death, a potion, can kill besides another vampire

They either have to digest it or have it poured on them

Leave as soon as possible

I already knew that but shortly, father would have me kill every vampire I came in contact with. At times, I hated being the son of the head of vampire hunters. I began to review the appearances, knowing it'd be a stake in the heart. I was still in denial that she was a vampire. I began to space out and I shook my head, positive that I was going to go to my room before I spaced. Eagerly, I ran to the house, my mother busy making dinner and my father reading his book. I made it to my room and set my paper down, laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

However, when I closed them, all I saw was Ceara's brown eyes staring at me with the same warmth she always gave. Tears began to flow and I tried to convince myself I didn't need her. The truth was, I wanted her, I needed her and I think I loved her. I remembered that one night like it was yesterday though, it was four, almost five years ago. If I knew what I did wrong, I would in a heartbeat make it up to her. The way she made me smile and feel that night. It was living proof that in the darkest hours of hell, an angel would come out and save you.

Even though I knew we'd never be together, I still laid awake, praying it could happen. My testosterone kicked in as I thought of us together and faded into my memories. I thought of the jolt when she put her hand on my chest of that freezing cold skin. I didn't mean for it to go so far, I only merely wanted to warm her up by rubbing my hands up and down her body. I jumped out of my memory, holding my head in my hands. I looked at the clock when I noticed it was morning. Gathering my things, I ran to my instructor, almost late.

After about an hour, I finished my test with a sigh, knowing it was all to good to be true. When I entered my house, my father stared at me angrily, an essay in his hands.

"What's this?" he questioned. I stared at it.

"An essay." He brought it closer and I recognized it instantly. A love not I was going to give Ceara but she never showed up. Acting like it didn't bother me, I shrugged.

"Is Ceara that gothic vampire you were messing about? She can't be your love. She's a VAMPIRE Caine! A VAMPIRE! And she doesn't care about you!" An anger burned up inside of me as I clenched my teeth.

"She's not a whore…" I muttered. My father's ears perked up.

"Oh yeah, she's a nice vampire who doesn't like sex unlike the others." I kept my eyes down on the floor, knowing that wasn't true. He threw his hands up in an exasperated motion.

"Caine, when will you understand? She's a vampire, you're a vampire HUNTER. It's easy to kill.. unless.." he stared at me. "Oh my god, you disgraceful bastard, you slept with her! Now you HAVE to kill her." I remained silent, knowing that anything I say would be completely stupid. He was fuming and, as much as it pained me to admit it, I knew I had to. Father began to ramble on about how she's some clerk and a daycare worker person. I thought about that night and again, it sent shivers up my spine.

For the next seven hours I spent it in a car, my tan coming again and my beard began to come in since I didn't have any time to shave. Otherwise then that, I was pretty much the same looking Caine, perhaps a little taller.

I finally arrived there and almost peed myself laughing. It was a small town with ONE grocery store and a daycare center. It wouldn't take me long to find Ceara. I started off with the grocery store. No gothic beauties in there. Just a bunch of old ladies and old men, prancing around and asking where diapers were. I, amazingly, was able to walk out of that store with dignity. I strolled down the street to the day care. I stood outside a window looking in and searched. My eyes were distracted by Ceara, her black hair even smoother and probably silkier than I ever imagined. A little girl, probably three was there and Ceara was smiling, making me feel horrible for what I knew I had to do. When she left with the child, I walked in to see a woman alone. She looked up dumbfounded as I approached her with a smile.

"Ma'am, my name is Detective Larsen." I showed her my fake ID briefly. "I'm looking for a Ceara Jones for her parents." The girl nodded and she beckoned me to lean in like what she was going to say was important. "She came here four years ago, poor thing. Was a month pregnant she was. Stupid person apparently for he kicked her out he did. Then, eight months later she gave birth to little miss Kairi." I nodded, and smiled.

"Any idea where I might find her." She shrugged and gave me a hopeful look.

"Try the apartments?" she suggested. I smiled and thanked her, running after my Ceara. Stopping after when I thought of her as mine, I blushed deep red as they stepped into an apartment. I found an open window, big enough that I could squeeze myself into the apartment and lurked around the corner.

"Kairi, I told you who he was already." The little girl stared at her mother.

"Please, I know I need a daddy too." I heard Ceara sigh and a chair screech against the floor.

"Alright. You don't have a daddy… you have two." I was surprised to hear this but I needed more information. The little girl began her question again.

"Mommy, this time I want names!" persistent little nipper, I thought. Again, I heard a sigh.

"Kairi, listen to me. Your half father, the first one, he's dead. The other is a natural enemy but." I heard her give another sigh, maybe a despiteful laugh. "I love him." My breathing increased.

_Oh God.. she can't be talking about me. _Her daughter gave an exasperated sigh.

"MOMMY I WANT THEIR NAMES!" She sighed and hit her head.

"Their names are Nick… And Caine."

I stood outside, biting my lip. Father must have known she had my child. He kept that information from me on per pass, knowing I wouldn't kill her. I pulled out my phone, calling him, tapping my foot because I was so angry. After the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sounded way more pissed off when I was direct. He sighed.

"Because it doesn't change anything. You still have to kill Ceara." Even though I hated to admit it, he was right. Nodding, I sighed.

"You're right. Why are you always right?" I heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Because I'm the head." I smiled and hung up. My smile disappeared as I stared at her apartment. Sneakily, I snuck back in, this time for the kill of my beloved Ceara.


	19. Chapter 19: Life Versus Death

Exhausted, I grabbed my jacket and started down the road for Kairi's daycare. I thought back to today's list of events to pass the time, remembering stalking shelf's and a million customers wanting everything just as long as it color coordinated with their boyfriend or girlfriend's outfit. Who knew that such a small town store would be so busy on a Monday?

I entered the daycare and smiled at Charlie, the nicest person on staff there. She waved at me then returned her attention to a three year old, who was playing babies with her. Giggling at memories I had with Kairi, I walked down to the back of the shop.

My little preacher was standing on a box giving a sermon in what she liked to call, the Atlantic language. She had been calling it that since she came home, telling me everything about the majestic city because of what Mark, the caretaker, told her. Gently, I rapped on the door. She turned around and ran into my arms. As Charlie told me of her adventures for the day, Kairi waved to her friends as she literally pushed me out the door.

As we drew closer to home, Kairi was talking non-stop. I found myself spacing out. There was a dream I had just a few nights ago. It happened just like four years ago except Caine looked older. It felt so… real.

A shaking of my body brought me back to Earth. I looked down to see Kairi wide-eyed and nervous. As she regained my attention she repeated whatever she was saying.

"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?" Her eyes were filled with wonder and I noticed we were outside our apartment door. She was blocking the entrance and I didn't want to explain it to her. It's hart to say "I'm sorry sweetie, your mother's a hooker" to a four year old. A couple minutes passed and I finally decided what I was going to tell her. If she really wanted to know, she would start begging.

"It's a long story." I opened the door and began to pull blood from the fridge.

Kairi wrapped herself around my leg, on the verge of crying if I didn't tell her. An hour passed and I finally agreed to tell her something about her father.

"You have two. You're first father died, the second is a vampire hunter. It's forbidden for a hunter to be with a vampire. You'll die if someone discovers your secret." She pouted.

"I think you owe me names!" She was so stubborn, I had to smile. So much like her grandmother… Though, she'll never know.

"Their names were or are Nick and Caine." She smiled at me, happy because I told her the names and she began, cheerfully, on a new topic.

Three hours passed and even though she did not stop talking once, I knew she was tired from the way her eyes were drooping. She collapsed dead to the world and I picked her up, carrying her to her bed. When she was all tucked in and comfortable, I kissed her forehead, smiling. "I love you," was the only thing to come out of my mouth. Quietly, I sighed and left the room. If only I could tell her about the troubles, I thought as I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. The troubles of looking after her and I.

A creak in the doorway pulled me away from my thoughts. An intoxicating smell and a heart beat I longed to hear again. The idea forced a grin on my face.

"You always did arrive when I needed you." I shot my head up, dazed. _Still hot. Damn it._ I thought as I stood.

"So what brings you to this town?" I stared at the thing in his hands, realizing what it was. I ran up to him, forced him to drop it and threw him across the room. Picking him up by the scruff on the neck, I pushed him against the wall, my hand tightening on his throat and my eyes as red as blood.

In a hostile voice, I stated angrily "Stupid mortal boy." Yet again, I threw him.

He landed on his feet and grabbed my wrists just as I ended up beside him. He pushed me against the wall, lifting me up slightly as he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting so much more than this. I could feel his hands loosen their grip on my wrists and get tangled in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pinned me to the floor, one of his hands travelling up and down the front of my body, trying to find my weak spot. Shortly, both of his hands were on my body with skin on skin contact, one squeezing my breast the other fingering me. I moaned from missing his touch. He took this opportunity to allow his tongue to enter my mouth and slide it along mine. Finally we parted and I saw fresh tears in his eyes. The hand that had been on my breast was back in my hair and he placed his head on my shoulder.

Almost inaudible, I heard him mutter "I love you Ceara." Shock, panic and relief of the years washed over me as I whispered back "live with us." He didn't answer and I felt a liquid being poured onto my body. I stared up at him, knowing in three minutes, I'd be grey dust. Too shocked, betrayed and in pain to scream, I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry" as he began to cry. I tried to say "I love you too" but I couldn't hear it. Then, the world went black.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilgue

I heard a thump, thump downstairs. I climbed out of my bed, not sure if I should continue. After a couple minutes of nothing, curiosity got the best of me. I climbed down the stairs, hearing whispers. Entering the living room, I saw a few cracks in the walls and everything else was fine. My eyes drifted to the floor. A pile of dust lay down and a person I had never seen before was standing, wiping his eyes.

He turned to me and I gasped, upset that I had been seen. He stared at me darkly, his eyes red with a mixture of hatred and from the recent crying. He nodded toward me and I took a brief look at the dust before I understood. Rage and tears flooded my eyes as I ran to her side, shaking violently. I bared my teeth, the taste of blood filled my mouth. I turned to him and he was weary, fresh tears flooding.

"You killed her." I could feel my vampire side turning anger into hate as my fangs were barred and my eyes red. He nodded and, with that, he turned on his foot, disappearing from this world. I hoped to god he would die in a hole. With that, I knew what I had to do. She had explained the whole thing to me.

"If I die, grab a bag, throw clothes in it and take my book. Find the contacts I have mentioned in it and explain the situation to them." I knew exactly what she was talking about for, she showed it to me. Gracefully, I grabbed everything that would fit into my little pony bag and grabbed a cloak as well as a hat, setting myself for a whole new adventure.

In my head as I walked toward a cab with the hundred dollars she left in emergency, I tried to calm myself. My mother was dead, a guy I didn't know has probably killed her and here I was, doing what she told me to do and crying as I did. I had no family and I walked to my uncertain doom. I felt a arm around my wrist and was turned to see a woman.

"What's wrong sweetie? Lost your mommy?" I nodded hopelessly. She took me by the wrist.

"Let's go find her then, shall we?" I wriggled out of her grasp and continued crying.

"She died!" The woman's expression told me she was going to help me. She took me to this place where there were lots of people, kids mostly. I still didn't know how to read all that well and I was headstrong, like my mother. It took fifteen years of my life to regain my confidence but I waited it out, knowing that I must defeat the one person who took my mommy away from me.


	21. Prolgoue

Prologue

I sat on a street corner near the orphanage, waiting for a taxi. A stranger comes up to me and he wraps his arms around my waist, his lips on my cheek.

"what's your name, pretty lady?" he whispered seductively as he worked his way from my cheek to my neck and groped me. Smiling, I turned around and flung my arms around his neck. He, surprised but happy, smiled back and brought me closer to him.

"what's your name?" he asked in between biting my neck and sucking on it. I smiled and weakly said

"Kairi Nina Jones" before snapping his neck. My bad girl reputation has caught up with me as I looked into the water. Yes, my name is Kairi Jones and I'm an orphan. My mother was Ceara Jones, killed fifteen years on this day, my birthday. I am nineteen years old and ready to start my life, hoping to find who I truly am as I track down the person who killed her and hope to my fucking god my records don't catch up to me.

It had been raining all day, proof that I'm the hells heaven, a half blood of hunter and vampire alike and the only one of my kind to my knowledge anyway. People sense evil when I'm around. They look at me like I'm disgusting, the one thing that couldn't be worse than vermin or shit. Anything to make sure I hurt, right? Wrong.

I walked down the street, my eyes straight as my bangs covered my face. My black skin tight jeans clung to me as did my low cut red corset top. A leather jacket made me look a little skanky but whatever. My long black hair that was sleek and silky clung to me, as if it was in dire need of protection. All in all, for a loner, I must say I looked good.

My fangs were hidden by my black lips, my dark eye shadow making my jade eyes look dark. I was pouty, moody if you must. Temperamental. A brat. Don't feel sorry for me, I'll snap your neck. The last thing I want is your pity. That was my attitude since I was five years old and I was waiting for someone to understand me. I was told that I was pretty from a young age. I still don't believe it.

Boarding the taxi down the street, I smiled, happy that I was leaving this dip shit of a town that my mother called home. Looking forward to my future, I blocked all thoughts of what I had to do… When I knew.

Gonna Create a new story called what happens when the world outside turns horrible? This will have Kairi's story.


	22. Chapter 22

I hate to inform you of this but I'm deleting my current account and rewriting everything ever wrote.


End file.
